Haunted House
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: Halloween. October 31. The Day of the Dead. For Niou Masaharu, it was all just an excuse to scare the living daylights out of anyone he can get his hands on... Luckily Marui has been able to convince Niou to help out at a Haunted House.


**Happy Halloween everyone! Enjoy!**

**Setting: **Halloween Night  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> HaruMaru / Trick-or-Treat Pair**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I sadly do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the smexy characters**.**

* * *

><p>Halloween. October 31. The Day of the Dead.<p>

For Niou Masaharu, it was all just an excuse to scare the living daylights out of anyone he can get his hands on. By lunch he had made ten students wet their pants, eight of them guys...one of them Akaya. By the end of school, fifty percent of the school population were traumatized for the year. Yukimura, anticipating this, had gotten Marui, who was currently Niou's boyfriend, to get him to leave as soon as school ended before anything else could happen. Marui had been able to convince Niou to help out at a local haunted house for the evening. Niou, happy to be able to scare the living wits out of anyone, happily obliged. So, now here they were, on their way to the haunted house.

"How far is it, Bunta?" Niou asked for the umpteenth time. If Marui didn't know any better, he wouldn't have noticed Niou practically grinning in excitement.

"Just a little farther, 'Haru. Right around this corner." Marui pointed to the next corner. Niou nodded in reply, sticking his hands in his pockets and his usual grin placing itself on his lips. Marui did not want to know what was going on in his mind. Once they turned the corner, Niou's eyebrows shot up in amusement. The house was certainly creepy looking. It was an old house, painted a dark color, ripped curtains at the windows, webs decorating practically corner, and the door looked old and had one of those old knockers on it. Niou headed up the steps first (excited at the creaking noises they made) and knocked on the door only to have it creak slowly open (which made him love the house more than ever). He noticed a man, dressed in a tattered butler outfit standing at a counter, and made his way over. The only thing lighting the way was a few candles, as the rest was dark. Marui headed to the counter after him, looking at the man.

"Hello Tanaka-san." Marui greeted. The man did not move a muscle, and Niou could've sworn he was a statue...until the man moved a minute later (making Marui jump).

"Ah, Hello, Marui, and Niou, was it?" Tanaka greeted. Niou nodded as a confirming motion. "Wonderful. Through the door behind me is the costume area. Once you've changed, I'll have Akio show you the way." Marui and Niou headed behind the man and entered the door, seeing rows of costumes.

"What do you want to dress up as, 'Haru?" Marui asked, looking at the different things.

"This." Niou turned and held up a hockey mask and chainsaw, along with bloody and tattered jeans and overalls. After putting them on within minutes, Niou held out a vampire costume towards Marui. "Wear this one."

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so." Niou simply stated, watching as Marui grumbled and headed off to change. He came back about a minute later. The vampire costume had contained fake blood (which was on the side of the redhead's mouth), a white collared shirt, a black vest (both of which had some fake blood on it), and black dress pants and shoes. Marui had also stuck in fake fangs for good measure.

"How do I look?"

"Adorable."

"Masaharu!" Marui blushed.

"I'm kidding. You're a scary little vampire." Niou ruffled the other's hair, before heading out the door back to the front; Marui pouted and followed. After being set into positions (which happened to be close by), Niou had excitedly been waiting for the house to open. He was currently hiding in a closet door, holding the fake chainsaw in hand and the mask currently down to cover his face. Marui had been on the other side of the hall, waiting inside a coffin that was open, but had a door behind it, where he was currently hiding. When people would pass by, the hidden door would quickly retract and he would jump out.

"_Three male customers heading in."_ A static voice whispered to the two teens through a ear piece in one of their ears. Niou grinned excitedly and waited for the customers to slowly come. He held his hand on the chainsaw, ready to go. He could hear the screams from the earlier places. He heard them come closer.

"Come on, its not that scary." A male said.

"Yes it is..." Another male whimpered.

"Maybe your just jumpy because you'll think it'll be scary, making it more scary then it should be." A third male suggested. Niou felt the voices were familiar, but he couldn't tell from behind the door. He readied himself as they came closer. Three...two...one...

"DIE!" Niou shouted, jumping out of the closest, the chainsaw rumbling loudly. A loud shrill came from one of the guys and Niou finally got a good look at the three. He rolled his eyes. It was Yukimura, Akaya, and Yagyuu (a trio Niou didn't think he'd ever see). "Hey, bratling, nice scream." Niou smirked.

"N-Niou-senpai?" Akaya stuttered, watching as the trickster pulled off his mask."I-I wasn't scared at all!"

"Puri~" Niou pulled his mask back on. "Well, relax. I'm the last one." And with that, Niou headed back into the closet. His smirk grew as he heard Akaya sigh in relief. He'd be in for it when Marui jumped out and scared him. Niou waited patiently for a few seconds, and then heard the same shrill as he listened to the yell of Marui jumping from the hidden door.

"NIOU-SENPAI YOU LIAR!" He heard Akaya yell. Ah, life was good..

About twenty screaming customers later, Niou had gotten bored of the same trick. A light bulb went on as he suddenly grinned at the new idea. He walked out of the closet, and headed over to the alleged empty coffin. He knocked on the door, and saw it open. Marui raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter, 'Haru?" Marui asked.

"I thought of a new trick. Come do it with me." Niou pulled Marui out of the coffin and over to the closet. Shoving him inside, Niou closed the door behind him, leaving them both inside the dark space.

"Well, tell me what it is."

"You'll see."

"_Two female customers heading in._" The static voice came through again, and Niou grinned. He waited for them to come closer. Closer. The trickster held onto Marui's arm, and pulled off his own mask, waiting for the right moment.

"Come on, don't be scared." One of the females said. Niou jumped out at the right moment, holding a confused Marui...and kissed him on the lips for at least half a minute. When he pulled back, he smirked at the blushed reaction he got.

"Masaharu, that wasn't scary." Marui scolded. Niou pointed to the two fainted girls on the ground.

"Well they thought it was."

"They were surprised to see a vampire and a chainsaw killer kissing." Marui deadpanned.

"You know you liked it." Niou smirked. Marui sighed and headed back for his coffin as a staff member had appeared to help the fainted customers. He heard Niou heading back into the closet and the door shutting before going back into the hiding place. Niou was such a troublesome boyfriend, doing that out of nowhere and at a haunted house of all places.

Marui had to admit though...he did like it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you readers liked it. Again, Happy Halloween :3<strong>


End file.
